


Crimson in the Moon

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Hannibal AUs [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Multi, Non-Human Bella Swan, Vampires, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is half vampire au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: A few miles away in a mansion that held the Cullens, Archie froze as a vision came upon his mind.Will, who was dripping wet, was gripping the shirt of an older gentleman, both covered in blood and inside of a house, a knife in the hand of the older male."I know you are the Ripper," vision!Will said with a breathy tone. "You were supposed to leave," he says weakly.Archie blinked and looked at Edward."...should we be concerned?" He questioned worriedly."I can't see anything past that," Archie said with a frown.___________________Will Graham Swan was the child of Bella Swan and Jasper Hale. He was a half vampire.And he worked in the FBI, he was only going to work there for almost 10 years or less if anyone points out he isn't aging. He catches the eye of Doctor Hannibal Lecter, but tries to move the man away from being interested in him. He didn't want anyone to find out what he was.But Hannibal finds the brunette intriguing, especially when he notices a few odd things.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Crimson in the Moon

A brunette woman and a blonde man stared down at the small bundle in the arms of the brunette.

"He has your beautiful looks Bella," Jasper softly tells his wife.

Bella lightly blushed, she could see that their child had gotten her genetics just by seeing his brown hair and his blue eyes that he got from her mother.

They heard a cough and looked up to see Carlisle who was smiling at the happy couple. The blonde doctor smiled at the small family. 

After Edward had broken up with Bella after her birthday, Jasper and Archie went separately from the rest of the family.

Truth was that Jasper and Archie were traveling, the two having a great time, even hanging with the vampire couple that Jasper had been with before Archie came to take him to the Cullens. Archie then realized that he and Jasper should separate so the two could have their own great vacations. 

After that Jasper had went back to Forks and he had apologized to Bella and kept her company. Their friendship eventually led to a relationship and after a month or two the rest of the family came back.

Bella then revealed that she wasn't entirely human, that she was a half vampire, having been born from her human mother and Charlie was indeed a vampire. One whom Billy got along well with.

She was 26 years old, the reason being because she had stopped aging once she was 13 years old. Charlie and Renee had learned that half vamps aged a bit fast. She had looked like a 1 year old by 6 months and because of that she had been homeschooled. The reasoning for why she went to the high school was because Charlie believed that was old enough to be able to properly interact with people her exact age.

It was very helpful that Bella looked a bit as if she were 18. So no one had asked anything once she was in school.

This information caused Edward to be taken back and broken hearted about their relationship until Rosalie informed him that Bella and Jasper's relationship was much more healthier. 

A year after Bella had graduated, Jasper had asked for her hand in marriage to which she accepted.

Nine months after the wedding the little bundle of joy was born. The pregnancy was a bit hard on Bella since she was half human. But with the help of Renee it was helpful to learn that the pregnancy would slow down once Bella began to eat rare meat. 

And by rare she meant almost raw.

Bella didn't mind it really since it was basically what she ate too whenever the hunger for blood came around week.

Both parent looked at the small child in front of them and felt happy.

"Have you decided what you'd like to name him?" Esme asked with a small smile as she looked at her adopted son and his wife. The girl she had believed to be human at first until they returned to Forks.

"Will. Will Graham Swan," Bella said with a small smile.

Jasper smiled, he had taken Bella's last name when they had married because his last name, Hale, was really Rose's and he had wanted to share something with Bella.

Hence him taking her last name. 

"Graham?" Carlisle questioned curiously. 

"Charlie's dad's name, it suits him really," Bella informed the people in the room as she cooed as her newborn squirmed in her arms.

As Will grew up surrounded by the pack, to them he smelled like the woods, pine cones and chocolate. It didn't help that the boy smelled also of raw meat since that was the only thing the half vampire could eat that was close to blood. Turns out he had inherited Bella's queasiness at the mere smell of a blood drop.

Luckily he doesn't get queasy around it once he's fed.

He also grew up surrounded by the Cullens who helped his parents realize he had their powers.

Rosalie and Leah were equally both his favorite aunts, while only Emmett and Seth were his favorite uncles. Which annoyed Edward a bit really.

When Will was 5 years old, Edward was babysitting him when the Denalis came to visit as well as Benjamin.

Eleazar stared at the young child, having been informed by Carlisle that Will always either got very moody or closed off and he suspected it had to be what his gift was.

"He has both his parents gift," the vampire tells Edward the exact moment that Bella and Jasper came back from getting groceries. 

Bella's eyebrow furrowed, "what do you mean?" She asked curiously as she walked over to Will and picked him up, she gently kissed his temple

Eleazar then informed them that Will was both a shield and empath. 

"It seems that he's unknowingly taking the mental shield off himself and getting a little overwhelmed by our emotions. We can perhaps teach him how to control his shield," the vampire had informed them.

Edward even confirmed that he'd sometimes get glimpses of Will's thoughts.

They had agreed after informing Will about what his gifts were doing to him.

The brunette had nodded and as he grew he had become glad he was able to shield himself away from the others emotions.

The mental shield he had inherited from his mother helped him shield himself from the emotions from everyone he came across. There were a few moments when he'd drop the shield with ease and get comfortable with the emotions of everyone else.

Once Will stopped aging at 13, looking 26 at the time, his parents homeschooled him for years till he was 18 years old and as he hit that mark he had asked if he could go to college.

Which they agreed.

Bella didn't mind that her son wanted to go to college, the difference between normal full vampires and half vampires like Will and her was that they could be in the sun. Their skin seemed to be a little shinier, but they didn't sparkle like the rest.

When Will had told them he wanted to study to work on Forensic Science they had been surprised of course but then after a bit the Cullens and his parents encouraged him to which led him to eventually work at the crime lab in the FBI. 

Which was something that backfired since he forgot how queasy he felt at the smell of blood. His colleagues worked around that. Mostly by giving him an

Eventually he was able to teach FBI trainees Forensic Science. 

He had eventually caught the eye of Jack Crawford, who was the head of Behavioral Science Unit at the FBI, when he was able to solve a few murders through the photos of crime scenes.

He had came to Will during a lecture he was giving, more like he interrupted the class and demanded Will to help him out.

However, Will had to tell him that yes he was somewhat of an empath, but it mostly worked with emotions of the people in the room sometimes. That him solving cases was just him having a keen eye, keen eye being because he was half vampire and his eyesight was good.

Not that Jack had to know. 

Jack had gotten angry and wanted Will in the field, kept on begging and begging. It annoyed the half vampire, especially when he kept trying to explain about how he felt around blood.

"I don't do well around blood, Jack," he blurts out in the 5th attempt from Jack trying to interrupt his class.

Jack frowned, "what do you mean? Do you have a phobia of it?" The older gentleman questioned the brunette.

"I... have this condition that I and my mother have. Both of us feel sick at just one drop of blood. It makes us nauseous for half a day at the mere smell of a drop. More than that then we both get too sick."

It was true, but unlike his mother, the nausea didn't come if he had fed off raw meat a day or two before smelling said blood. However, Jack didn't have to know about that.

"I can help by looking at the evidence through pictures."

* * *

Hannibal sighs deeply once Franklin left his office. He really needed to get the man a referral to a new psychiatrist. 

He made his way to his desk before looking up as he heard a knock on his door.

A tall broad man greeted him.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm Special Agent Jack Crawford."

* * *

Jack had called for Will to come to the room that he and Hannibal Lecter were in. He turns around in time to see Will pushing the glass door of his office open gently. He stops when he sees Dr. Lecter studying the map and the photographs on the wall.

“Will, this is Dr. Lecter—”

“I know," how could he not? He heard the man being talked about by Jack from across campus. Having vampire hearing was great.

Although, sometimes annoying as well.

Dr. Lecter turns around, his eyes scanning Will from head to toe. “Hello, Will,” he says politely with a nod and a smile. Will does not answer, barely nodding back before going to plop down on one of the chairs facing Jack’s desk, putting his cup of coffee on the edge of the desk.

“Dr. Lecter is here to help us for the—”

“I know,” Will cuts him off again.

Jack presses his lips together, holding back an annoyed sigh. Gotta keep up the composed appearance for Dr. Lecter. He discreetly shoots Will a scathing look, promising hell if he does not behave himself in front of the doctor. Will flippantly looks away, almost imperceptibly rolling his eyes. Almost. Jack’s eyebrow ticks. He inhales deeply, turning away from his reluctant agent-slash-consultant to inform Dr. Lecter of the confessions they have been receiving since this morning.

When Jack goes back to his seat, he notices that Will’s eyes are still fixed on Dr. Lecter, staring at his back rather intently. All right, Will is not outright ignoring the Doctor. Things are not hopeless. 

Dr. Lecter turns towards them and Jack gestures at the second chair in front of his desk. “Please.”

As soon as Dr. Lecter is seated, Will says, “so why did they hire you for?”

Jack holds back a sigh, he had hired Hannibal so that he could perhaps be in field to help out Will. However, he wasn't sure if this will work or not. Thehave not started working yet and Will is already acting up. Jack opens his mouth to speak.

"To help you out in a few cases is what I was informed by Agent Crawford," the doctor informed the brunette. 

Will snorts, he knew that Jack got frustrated that he couldn't use him as a blood hound for cases. It was best for him that he helped by looking through photos. “Well, this is gonna be fun,” he says under his breath, reaching for his cup of coffee.

“Will,” Jack says warningly.

Will spares Dr. Lecter one brief side way glance, before reclining in his chair, "alright. Alright I'll behave."

Jack clears his throat and begins to speak.

* * *

Hannibal felt his heart skip a beat when he finally met Will Graham Swan.

The brunette was beautiful.   
  
Will Graham Swan was a beautiful creature. 

He felt a certain pull towards the younger male.

The brunette was a bit rude, but he can brush past that.

They had the Strike to find.

* * *

Will was glad that he had a bit of raw chicken two days before, otherwise... well no yeah he wasn't doing good.

He was heaving in a trash can that Beverly handed to him once Jack and EMTs arrived to the Hobbe residence. 

Abigail Hobbs was sitting in one of the ambulances with a shock blanket wrapped around her. She starred at Will with wide eyes. She had a ripped up shirt wrapped around her neck since her father was quick enough to slash her throat.

He made the mistake of rushing too fast, but he didn't want the poor girl to be harmed, however, it was a little late for that. He'd have to talk to her when they had a chance to be alone.

Right now though he was feeling very nauseous and weak.

Hannibal starred at the brunette.

He had called Hobbs to see if Will would kill the man, but he had been proven wrong when Hobbs had rushed out of his home and tried to run off. However, Jack and other FBI agents had arrived and had been shot down by them.

He also wasn't sure if it were true about Will's condition he had with blood. However, here he was seeing the brunette trembling and looking nauseous. 

All that because of the smell of the blood? And he inherited it from his mother?

He deeply would love to meet the woman who was the brunette's mother.

She birthed a curious creature that looked like a god to him. The way he had a sharp jawline and beautiful brown curls. 

He blinks slowly, thinking that he could use Abigail, but he was surprised to see as the EMTs started the ambulance to take Abigail to the hospital, that Will entered the vehicle and the vehicle drove off.

A few miles away in a mansion that held the Cullens, Archie froze as a vision came upon his mind. 

_Will, who was dripping wet, was gripping the shirt of an older gentleman, both covered in blood and inside of a house, a knife in the hand of the older male._

_"I know you are the Ripper," vision!Will said with a breathy tone. "You were supposed to leave," he says weakly._

Archie blinked and looked at Edward. 

"...should we be concerned?" He questioned worriedly.

"I can't see anything past that," Archie said with a frown. 

* * *

Jack had walked to Will's classroom, but found Alana teaching the lecture.

Alana's voice trailed off, she stared at Jack before walking over to him.

"Where's Will?" He asked with a frown.

"You said he wouldn't get attached... but he's with Abigail Hobbs in the hospital. The girl finds him to be the only person she can trust at the moment," she said with a huff.

Alana knew that Will got easily attached to things, the man had 6 dogs, 7 now when he had asked Will about his dogs the day before. So it was somewhat a surprise to learn that he had stayed the night to take care of Abigail.

At Baltimore Hospital Will sat beside Abigail as she starred at the brunette.

"I promise not to say what happened," she says softly to Will.

"You were panicked and scared, Abigail. I just reacted on instincts alone," Will said softly as he smiled softly at her.

Abigail frowned, but the drugs in her system that she was given so as her wound wouldn't hurt her, began to make her sleepy.

"But... you ran very fast," she mumbles as she closes her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

Hopefully Abigail forgot what she witnessed by the morning, he could try and convince her of course. It'll take some time of course but it was necessary. 

He truly didn't mean to use his vampire speed to throw off Garrick Jacob Hobbs off his daughter.

He just wanted to save the poor girl from harm. He smelled the fear in her. 

Abigail Hobbs made him feel overprotective. Protection is what she deserved.

It seems as if he became attached to the young girl in a paternal way really. 

He didn't see the figure standing at the doorway, but he knew it was Hannibal by the smell.

Hannibal stood in the doorway, it seemed that Ms. Hobbs had become more comfortable with Will indeed.

However, why did she look so worried at Mr. Swan?

What exactly happened when they were in the Hobbs residence? 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and a comment to motivate me please?


End file.
